


Fifteen Questions

by Sweet_Voice_of_Yala



Category: Rift World Series - Ephemeral Rift
Genre: Ephemeral Rift, Gen, Questions, Rift World - Freeform, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala/pseuds/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala
Summary: This is NOT a fanfiction, just some questions that keep floating around in my head!Also, there may be spoilers, read at your own risk!
Kudos: 2





	Fifteen Questions

**Author's Note:**

> The Rift World Universe was created by YouTuber Ephemeral Rift (who is not only an ASMRtist but also an amazing storyteller) [EphemeralRift.com](https://ephemeralrift.com/)
> 
> This is NOT a fanfiction, just some questions that keep floating around in my head!  
> Also, there may be spoilers, read at your own risk!
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me. Corrections are very welcome.  
> Also, I'm new here, please let me know if I made a mistake (category, warnings etc). Thanks :)

1) Is/was Chris Crinkle Bag Thing/Bag Man?

2) Considering that Iggy Manley doesn’t have a high opinion of women, is it good or bad that he has a son and not a daughter?

3) If Charlie Carl finds comfort in carpets and doesn‘t like to sit or stand, would a flying carpet be helpful?

4) Is it possible that the Professor doesn’t actually have evil intentions and honestly believes getting rid of these pesky emotions would benefit mankind?

5) Why does Margaret stay with the Professor? Is she afraid of him or does he actually have something to offer her?

6) Are the rifts intelligent and/or sentient beings?

7) Why are so many people in the Rift World and especially at the Sanitarium trying to befriend us?

8) Iggy Manley once mentioned he goes to a bar in Innsmouth. Given how the people there react to outsiders, does that mean he is/will be a Deep One?

9) Is Corvus really as scatter-brained as the appears to be at times?

10) Are the Seer and Patient 333 the same person?

11) Why do people ask the Professor for help, no matter what kind of problem they have? (Mental issues? Sure, he works at a sanitarium. But “There’s a strange being in my camcorder” isn’t exactly his specialty, right?)

12) How many vegetables/fruits we ate at the Sanitarium were sentient?

13) Margaret repeatedly says that the Professor is “the only one for her” and that she “wants no one else”. Why do we never hear her talk about HIS feelings for her? Does she subconsciously know that there are none? Why else would she feel the need to ask Corvus why her fiancé reanimated her?

14) Why is Benjamin punished when he lies or says bad words but has access to movies and video games that aren’t appropriate to his age and display an unhealthy amount of violence?

15) Does the Entity realize that its threads help people to get back to the “safety” of the Sanitarium, even if they do something it does not like?

Bonus question: Why the hell do I bother about these things!? :D


End file.
